


Until Next Time

by spinmybowtie



Series: Klaine Bingo Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine get creative finding spots to meet up (and make out).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine Bingo Fic Prompt #7: Sneaking Around

“This is like high school all over again,” Kurt laughs. His hips rock back and forth automatically, like his bones and muscles have memorized exactly how to move to make Blaine whimper through his teeth, and each press forward is effortlessly smooth and electric.

They both have class soon, and they occasionally hear a gaggle of students walking by, laughing and talking loudly, but while it’s completely unnecessary considering they live together and can make out at home, Kurt always looks forward these short trysts.

“Except in high school…” Blaine pauses to nip at the tendon of Kurt’s neck, then his jaw, and back up to suck Kurt’s bottom lip into his mouth. “…we were a little less daring.”

Kurt yanks the back of Blaine’s polo out from his pants and immediately slides his hands underneath, scratching his nails lightly up and down Blaine’s back. “We’re adults now. We can be a little more – “

“Adventurous?”

And oh, that word brings back some lovely memories. “Exactly.”

When they were still at Dalton, they felt like such rebels, sneaking off into secluded corners and small broom closets to exchange soft, chaste kisses. The whole “I’m making out with my boyfriend” thing was still so new and thrilling and slightly terrifying back then. The touch of Blaine’s fingertips through his blazer had felt like a brand, searing through him and making his heart pound. That much hasn’t changed, but those fingertips have a different and more delicious impact, now that Kurt knows exactly what Blaine’s hands are capable of.

Once Blaine transferred to McKinley, where the teachers seemed to barely notice anything the students did, they found new places to hide. Kurt remembers spending quite a few study halls pressed against the shelves of the library’s reference room, where rows of old encyclopedias and journals lay untouched and long forgotten. His clothes got a little dusty, but it was worth it when Blaine’s thigh would press between his legs just enough to drive him crazy with want and anticipation for the next small bit of privacy.

Now they’re at NYADA, in one of the many studios that are empty during the long stretches between classes. Blaine is leaning back against the wall in the corner closest to the door, and Kurt is crowded around him, holding him in place with his own body. Behind them is an entire wall of mirrors. Kurt catches Blaine looking at their reflection more than once, and the mirrors don’t do much to hide them from anyone that may walk by, but he’s sure his ass looks fantastic as he rolls his body against Blaine’s.

Blaine wraps one leg around Kurt’s waist, kissing him hot and dirty and gripping his biceps as he tries to pull Kurt in even closer.

“How – oh god, your mouth – how long until your next class?” Kurt asks, struggling to get the words out. They really should cool down. It’s one thing to be caught making out in an empty room. It’s another to walk around with a wet spot on the front of his pants.

Blaine’s eyes flicker down to his watch and then over Kurt’s shoulders to the mirrors, and Kurt thinks that maybe watching themselves be intimate in their bedroom mirror is something they need to revisit sooner rather than later.

“Only about six minutes,” Blaine tells him, pouting a bit.

Kurt kisses him again and grinds forward, making Blaine groan a little too loudly in response. He pulls away reluctantly and tugs at Blaine’s bow tie to straighten it out. Blaine tucks his shirt back in and Kurt realizes that he would much rather watch Blaine take his clothes off than put them back on.

His hard-on is practically weeping in protest, but Kurt wills himself to calm down, knowing full well that he and Blaine will have plenty of time to make up for it later.

“You better get going, then.”

Blaine gives him another quick kiss and nods dejectedly. “Meet for lunch?”

“Absolutely. Costume room?”

“I saw a flier for a Renaissance Club meeting, so they might be in there.”

“Damn. Computer lab?”

“Perfect.”

Kurt smiles as he watches Blaine try to stealthily leave the studio, and then he rights himself and follows, heading in the opposite direction, still a little worked up. It’s worth it though, because the payoff will be so much better after spending the day working for it.


End file.
